My Dog and I
by narusasulover1234
Summary: A demon boy named Sasuke Uchiha moves into the Konoha special estate for demons hoping for some peace and quiet. Instead he ends up with a good looking problem, a secret service agent named Naruto Uzumaki. Rewrite. Narusasu. Rated M.


Hello everyone! I'm back with a not so new fic! I am actually just doing a rewrite of one of my previous stories, Inu X Boku Ns. I really wanted to do a rewrite of some of my stories because I want to them more my way. I think I have a better writing style now so yea I wanna try it out. Ya know to see what I can do anyways! I'll be changing the name of the rewritten fic as well so anyways let's get on with the first chapter!

Summary:A demon boy named Sasuke Uchiha moves into the Konoha special estate for demons hoping for some peace and quiet. Instead, he ends up with a good looking problem, secret service agent named Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warnings: Nothing really for this chapter

My dog and I

Chapter one: Arrival.

Sasuke's pov:

Huge.

Huge was my first thoughts as my chauffeur pulled up in front of the prestige mansion for demon and spirits called Ayakashi. It was a sort of apartment complex where tired and frustrated demons and of course spirits would come to have some peace and quiet and that exactly what I was here for. Some peace and quiet.

I previously lived in the Uchiha mansion with my blood-relatives but I finally decided it was time for me to leave the crowded mansion. I didn't leave because I felt the urge to seek out an adventure or anything cheesy like that, I simply left because I wished to be alone. The Uchiha mansion is a crowded place filled with servants that were constantly at your feet, ready to serve you.

My family is undoubtedly rich but I was always burdened by these riches. It was difficult for people to act real around me, they would befriend me for the soul* purpose of having a taste of the Uchiha money supply. When I was a child this was a great bother, at times I wished I wasn't an Uchiha. Sometimes I hated myself. Nobody loved me for me, they only loved me for my last name.

When I realized that I built a wall in front of my emotions, protecting myself from the outside world but this soon became a problem for me. I found myself unable to communicate with people. Everything that came out of my mouth was either insulting or arrogant. It caused people to avoid and despise me. I hurt many people with my words. That was my second reason for coming here.

I mussed on the subject for a while, propping my elbow on the window sill of the car so my head could rest casually on my open palm as I watched the sakura tree let loose it's soft pink petals. The petals danced gracefully in the wind down on to the pavement. This time of the year was the best.

I could see from my window as the movers my family hired packed my stuff onto a trolly*. I hadn't brought much since the place already provided furniture and stuff like that. They worked hard to move the heavy luggage and boxes filled with personal items that I don't really need but was forced to bring by my servants.

"At least now I'll be alone." I mumbled to myself, my driver was walking back to the car after talking to some of the movers, probably warning them about my attitude. I know this because they were giving me cautious looks as the moved the stuff. My driver wasn't to fond of me, he was someone my family had just hired and he hadn't got used to my problem.

He walked up to the car with hesitant steps, he didn't want to make conversation with me because he knew that it would end up being embarrassing and bad. I didn't want to be feared in such a way. He walked up to my side of the vehicle and opened the door for me to exit.

"Well here we are." He said as he motioned me politely to exit the vehicle. I pressed my hand against the seat of the car to push myself up but I ended up tugging on my long hair. Despite being a boy, my hair was below my waist and quite irritating. It was a common thing in the Uchiha family, men and women kept their hair long and neat. I wanted to cut it but I could never bring myself to do it.

I groaned as I pushed my hair behind my shoulder and made my way out of the expensive car.

"I know we're here, I'm not blind." I said, I immediately felt the urge to slap myself. The man looked taken aback by my sudden attitude, his face hurt and shocked. He knew that I was like this but he probably didn't expect me to be this direct with someone I didn't even know by name.

I felt horrible as he gave me a dejected and embarrassed look. I had done it again, I hurt someone. The quicker I got inside that place, the quicker everyone was safe from my hurtful words.

He moved aside, his head hanging down as I exited the vehicle and marched towards my bags and boxes that were being stacked and shoved onto a trolly so that I could push it. What a pain. The movers eyed me wearily, their eyes drifting towards my driver who scurried into the car to escape me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Apologizing was one of my other issues, no matter what I did I was never able to apologize to someone in person. I just couldn't, it made me feel wrong. I could only apologize in my thoughts but the words I wished to convey never came out. It frustrated people and made them despise me.

I stood by my trolly as they placed the last of my boxes, the ones that contained my precious books. Reading was a passe time I was accustomed too. It was what I did when we had breaks at school. I didn't have friends because everyone hated me so I would shove my face in a book and read until homeroom started.

The last mover approached me cautiously, fiddling with the snap board in his hands. I leaned against the trolly, careful so the things wouldn't fall as he started talking to me with hesitant words.

"We'll just need you to sign here and we'll advise your family that you are settled in." He stated as he handed me the ballpoint pen that had previously been stashed in his chest pocket. I scoffed and surveyed the sheet of paper with a close eye. He coughed awkwardly as I read on.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" he said tentatively as he tried to do the usual mover small talk.

"Yeah, how about we quit the small talk and you leave. I'm tired and I don't wish to speak to people who are in collaboration with my family right now." I said rudely as I signed the sheet and shoved it into the man's chest. I couldn't control myself, the words just kept flowing out without my permission.

The man was about to retort before I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I turned my head towards the sound, blatantly ignoring to man in front of me to face the approaching man. Iruka Umino, a man who had once lived in my old neighbor hood. His family who was also healthy and rich had a thin line of demon blood that coursed through them. That was their family secret. Iruka was the only one in the Umino clan to actually inherit the demon blood given by his ancestors.

I only know these things because my family also holds a similar secret, however, the Uchiha clan had once bred strong demon blood which only the second born could inherit and that second born was me.

"Well if it isn't Iruka." I said as I cocked my hip, still leaning against the cart the mover, who has now vanished, left to my disposal. The slender man sent me his usual friendly smile despite my not so friendly attitude.

"And if it isn't the same old sasuke." He said as he grinned from ear to ear. I scoffed at his friendly attitude before I turned towards the mansion, my eyes trailing over the beautiful gardens that blossomed beautiful flowers across the mansion's front yard. I couldn't wait to see the flowers that would be sprouting in the backyard.

Flowers were also one of the things I enjoyed on a daily basis, this was something not many knew about me. Well it wasn't as if someone had tried to get to know me. Anyways, I would always watch the flowers. They reminded me of the many times my dreams were plagued by the dancing cherry blossom petals as they gently swept down onto the ground. I've had these dreams ever since I was a child.

"Hn. I would like to go to my room now, so if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to leave-" I was cut off by him pushing me away from the trolly, his face still holding that sweet grin.

"Not gonna happen, I'll help you." he stated but before I could object he was already rolling the cart towards the large mansion. I felt a lump start to form in my throat as I started walking towards my isolated future. I wasn't scared of being alone, I liked being alone but sometimes when I would see kids hanging out with their friends or parents playing with their children I would realize that I don't want to be alone. I like being alone but I don't love being alone.

I sighed deeply as I stared at the Umino's slender backside. He was a nice person, my words would only hurt him like it did everyone else. He would leave me just like everyone does. He would be fake around me just like everyone was. I kept my head down as we reached the large open doors that lead into a beautiful lobby.

The wall were painted a warm beige color that gave the whole lobby a homey look. The floors were neatly polished and waxed from the looks of it. The ceiling had a large chandelier, that was now turned off, hanging from the ceiling. The only light that entered the lobby was the windows that had their curtains pulled back to get the natural light on.

"We have to take the elevator." Iruka instructed as he pointed towards the steel doors. I rolled my eyes unconsciously.

"You don't need to point out the way." I barked out yet he ignored me and rolled the cart in the elevator. He gently lead me in with his hand which I struggled off of me before he exited the elevator.

"Press three and your room will the room 103 to your left." he gave me the directions before he bid me farewell and walked away towards an unknown direction.

I pressed three and the elevator beeped a couple of times before the door started to close. I shut my eyes as I waited for the elevator to move when suddenly a hand shot out and the elevator doors slid open automatically. I watched in surprise as a blond man shot into the elevator, the metal door shutting behind him.

I looked from left to right awkwardly as the seemingly handsome man tried to catch his breath. Oh great, I thought as the man straightened his back. His blue eyes opened to finally notice my presence in the elevator. He looked starstruck for a moment, his charming face revealing an emotion I couldn't quite decipher.

"Sasuke...?" he said hesitantly as he slowly approached me, his blue eyes pinning me. What?

"Umm, who are you?" I said completely weirded out by the strange yet intriguing man in front of me. He suddenly dropped down onto one knee in front of me. His tanned hand grasping mine in a gentle hold.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am your dog." he said fondly.

what the hell?

"Wha?"

End chapter!

Finally done with the first chap of the rewrite, I know this first chap must be following the anime a bit but it will completely change by the second chapter. Yes I am planning on continuing this reguarly when I have time. I'm not going to put a fixed date on it however so bare with me please

Give me your feed back and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
